second_american_civil_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
2015/4/17- James Fronsen was shot dead by NG's that think he is a wanted terrorist. 2015/6/23- Protesters protest in various Major US cities demanding actions taken by the government. 2015/6/29- Mike Lincoln fires into the crowd at Washington D.C. 2015/7/2- More protest appears 2015/7/4- Mike Lincoln is sentenced to only 1 years of prison for his actions. 2015/7/18- Riots appear in Major cities and rioters demand political leaders in the Smith Government to resign. 2015/7/26- Smith government takes no action. 2015/7/29- White house is attacked and overrun, president Smith escapes. 2015/8/1- The Democratic Socialist Republic of America, made up of North Dakota, Minnesota, Wisconsin, Michigan, Illinois, Indiana, Ohio is formed. The capital is Detroit and August 1 is the official DSRA national day. 2015/8/13- President Smith and Various political leaders vanishes. 2015/9- The first stage of the war happens causing 2016 to be filled with conflict. 2016/12/24-2016/12/26- The National Guard is officially reformed into the United States National Guard and becomes one of the service branches of the United States Armed Forces. 2017/2/10- The John Carver government is elected as the new government. 2017/4/15- The April 15 incident took place where multiple government members is arrested for corruption thus marks the downfall of the United States. 2017/6/10- USA and DSRA tries to make peace at the Chicago conference but the conference was not successful. 2017/8/1- DSRA forces invades Montana at full power creating the second stage of the war. 2017/8/3- The Montana national guard pushes the attacker back into North Dakota then retaking North Dakota. 2017/9/10- President Carver stops the attack because he was a rebel sympathizer(TRAITOR). 2017/9/26- The two force has set up defense on both side of the border of the two states. 2018/1/1- DSRA HQ in Michigan was attacked by a Unknown Force which is a Joint Task Force made up by Special Forces called the Michigan Special Task Force(MSTF) where many DSRA personnel are killed. 2018/1/7- DSRA launches a attack on the Joint North Dakota Defense Force(JNDDF-Made up of Montana National Guard and the New North Dakota National Guard(NNDNG) and several military regiments, but is pushed back due to poorer equipment. 2018/1/8- NNDNG Becomes the North Dakota National Guard(NDNG) and becomes more organized. 2018/1/16- USs of various states launches a full scale attack on the DSRA. 2018/12/28- Montana North and South Dakota become one state and breaks of the US government, as it has become self-sustaining and saw the US government as a weak and failing country. Forming the Montanan Republic of Dakota or the MRD. 2019-2020- US tries to push through deeper into DSRA but have all failed. 2020/9/14- Second Chicago Conference, Ceasefire is declared. 2025/2/24- The United States has a new Government, the Jack Mayflower Government is elected and they start a new attack on the DSRA with new equipment while the DSRA still uses old outdated ones. 2025/10/21- US and the MRD form a contingency plan as well as a military campaign against the DSRA. 2025/11/30- US successfully pushes the DSRA inwards with the help of the MRD surrounding them on all sides. 2030/1/1- US launches operation new year predicting to take over most lands captured by DSRA during the first stage of the war. 2030/5/17- US pushes the DSRA into central Michigan reclaiming many parts of of the land they lost during the first stage of the war. 2030/7/12- DSRA becomes more desperate and starts suicide bombings and conscripts its entire population. 2030/8/3-16- Untrained and poorly equipped DSRA infantry get slaughtered by superior US and MRD forces. 2030/10/9- DSRA leaders surrenders and signs a peace treaty which states that the DSRA will have a small part of Michigan as their land. 2030/12/23- DSRA guerrilla and hidden units in the US have surrendered, been arrested or killed in action. Survivors were executed for treason. 2030/12/29- The second civil war ends after 15 years resulting in 100 million casualties around the country. DSRA operates in a small area in Michigan and almost every country (Russia included) denies it. -----------------------------------------------------------------THE END--------------------------------------------------------------